<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say Goodbye to Hajime Hinata by obliviousIntelligence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957851">Say Goodbye to Hajime Hinata</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviousIntelligence/pseuds/obliviousIntelligence'>obliviousIntelligence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>danganronpa !! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, No one really dies, but its implied - Freeform, i wrote this awhile go, if hajime becoming izuru counts then yeah, izuru isnt really there but eh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviousIntelligence/pseuds/obliviousIntelligence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata is dead. </p><p>There's nothing you can do about it.<br/>As much as you plead, there's no going back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>danganronpa !! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say Goodbye to Hajime Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WOOOOOAHHHHH POSTIBN ALOT<br/>i wrote this like<br/>a month ago maybe idk<br/>enjoy!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blink. Blink. Blink.. Why.. Why was he awake? Everything was painful.. He felt his skin burning, with abrupt sharp pain coursing through as well. Clearly distressed, Hajime looked around, eyes racing back and forth. The pain was excruciating. His vision blurring, the helpless boy cried for help, that's all he could do.<br/>
// Is this what he wanted? //<br/>
He called for his mom, dad, ANYONE.<br/>
“I W-WANT- I WANT T-TT,,,,TO GO HOME! P-p-plea...please…!!”<br/>
He shrieked, tears streaming down his face as he begged. It felt like he was once a child again, begging for his parents. He was simply a helpless toddler.<br/>
//I WANNA GO HOME. I WANNA GO HOME. I WANNA GO HOME. I WANNA GO HOME.//<br/>
I DON’T WANT TO GO, NOT YET.<br/>
He did the only thing he could.<br/>
Pushing himself up, he ran. Every step was painful, people attempted to drag him back, he wanted to go back.<br/>
//PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LET ME GO. LET ME GO. LET ME LIVE. PLEASE.//<br/>
His vision continued to blur, tears quickly flowing down his face.<br/>
The pain increased. Every step, he could feel the sharp, abrupt pain, slowing him down. With the others pulling him back, he had lost hope.<br/>
//Everything will be fine! I’ll be making through! //<br/>
The world swirling around him, he lost grip on everything.<br/>
As much as he tried, as much as he begged, as much as he sobbed, Hinata could never leave. He fell unconscious after what the doctors had done to him, his was never what he wanted. There was nothing he could do to stop this. I suppose this was the end. Who knows, perhaps in the near future he may watch his own funeral. What an utter tragedy.</p><p>Now, say your final goodbyes to Hajime Hinata.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its sad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>